robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ROBLOX-Bosses/LastTime13's Gun Ideas
Okay I don't know if these are good ideas, but yeah M32 Gliscor The M32 is a light weight semi automatic grenade launcher that has 6 rounds and acts like a double action revolver. Although this sounds OP, remember there's the Rocket Launcher, just lighter and probably more OP. Auto Bolt-Action Sniper I don't know if this sounds possible, or if this is a good idea, but hear me out. This is a Bolt-Action sniper that deals probably around 50-80 damage, and when you fire it, is like a Semi-Auto weapon (which is auto-bolt, basically, everytime you fire, the sniper automatically bolts). There are 2 modes to this weapon. Auto-Bolt Action can give you a faster DPS, but a higher recoil and the spread would be worse the more it's fired. Normal Bolt-Action decreases recoil, and has better accuracy, but it has a slower DPS. The mag size should be around 6-10. AA-12 This might sound like a very controversial idea. The AA-12 is a fully automatic shotgun with barely any recoil, and can have a normal box magazine, or a huge drum magazine of 20 rounds. The shotgun itself is really heavy, so if it's ever even added, would probably be the heaviest Shotgun in the game. The AA-12's firerate isn't that fast, but it isn't slow either, it's around the same firerate as the G3SG1. M249 The M249 is a very recognizable LMG with a large 200 round box magazine. It is heavy and probably has a worse or better accuracy than the M60 (tbh, I don't rly know how guns work). The M249 has a caliber higher than the M60, meaning more devastating damage. Auto-Revolver There are 2 types of Auto Revolvers made. Kinda like my Auto Bolt-Action Sniper idea, Auto Revolvers are like double action revolvers, but after each fire, the revolvers would revolve itself a new round giving it a fast firerate, basically turning the Revolver into a Semi-Auto Peacemaker. Some games with this gun usually have fast reloads, like BF1. Gyrojets I saw these guns on some video before, and they're single round weapons that fire explosive bullets. There are 2 types of these weapons, the normal pistol version, and the more accurate Carbine version. Their unique explosive bullets move like a rocket, so the bullets are kinda slower moving than normal bullets, and there is also barely any recoil for this weapon too. Revolver Shotguns I know 2 revolver shotguns, those being the MTS-255, and the Taurus Judge The MTS-255 is that one shotgun from MW2 that fires buckshot rounds, which is a huge Shotgun pellet that has better accuracy than buckshots and are able to Insta-Kill. The MTS-255 also has a better accuracy cuz of its long barrel, and if quick loaded, will have a quick reload :P The Taurus Judge is a seemingly casual ordinary revolver pistol, however, this pistol is capable of firing shotgun shells. They could fire a casual 12 gauge to a beast 8 gauge, which fires less pellets, but deals bigger damage. Due to the shells coming out from a pistol, this gun will probably have the worst spread out of all the other shotguns. Taser Gun I'm pretty sure y'all know what a taser gun is. It isn't exactly deadly, but since this is Arsenal, we're gonna make this deadly. Taser Guns in games usually kill people instantly, but for my idea, the Taser Gun won't kill a person instantly. Instead, once a shot landed, the person will take a rapidly constant damage of 10 (like a poison effect where your health slowly depletes). The effect won't end until the person dies. Kriss Vector The Kriss Vector is an extremely fast firing SMG. It's so fast that it fires up to 1000-1200 rounds per minute, faster than a Minigun. It fires 9 mm bullets, and due to it's rapid firing and it's slightly short barrel, the Kriss Vector will suffer bad accuracy (unless there is a suppressor) Berretta 93R The 93R is a burst firing version of the 92R. Nuff said Apache Revolver I found this out from some vid too. The Apache Revolver is this revolver that's half a revolver, half knife, and half brass knuckles, which would mean there will be 3 modes for this weapon. The accuracy wouldn't be that good, probably worse than the Peppergun since it's barrel is shorter. Flamethrower I just realized, where are flamethrowers in this game? I know they're OP and all, but there's a bunch of OP guns in this game. KSG The KSG is a cool looking Pump-Action shotgun. It is usually given a pistol grip on the pump to make it pump and shoot faster, making it a very fast pump-action shotgun. The range good is pretty good too, so if added, might overtake the Trench Gun's place. Toy Guns I got 2 ideas, Water guns, or Nerf Guns. Tranqualizer Gun The Tranquilizer Gun are single round dart guns that fire tipped darts that make people tranqualized. They're usually made looking like hunting rifles, since they are usually made for hunting. AK-12 The AK-12 is basically the AKM and the AK-74 combined. It has better accuracy, a fast firerate, and usually has deadlier damage that is larger than the AKM and AK-74. Category:Blog posts Category:Weapons